Playlist Q&A
by Emerald Gaze
Summary: Ever wanted to ask question about Playlist or more specifically, ask the characters questions? Well now you can. You ask the questions and the characters of Playlist will answer.
1. Intro

To all the fans of Playlist, I was wondering if you would be interested in being able to ask Vicky (and maybe the others) questions?

This way you could ask them about any thing you may have been wondering about after you read my story.

It seemed like a fun idea so if anyone wants to go for it please review with your question.

Thanks for your time & I hope to hear from you,

Emeraldgaze


	2. Question 1: Boomer

Okay, so first is a guest question from Cat girl: Cat girl:How about coach boomer? I all ways wanted to ask him a question! My question to coach boomer is..To Coach Boomer: Do your shorts come in men sizes? L.O.L Thanks, Cat girl Daughter of Calico from Warrior Cats

* * *

"Alright so apparently I have a question. Looks who's the favorite hero now, the ol' Sonic Boom, that's right." looking down at his cue card Coach Boomer begins to read it aloud, looking smug.

"Okay, is says, do my shorts come in me- WHAAAAAT!?" the smug look drops off his face in an instant. Several windows in the background crack and one or two actually shatters.

"These ARE men's shorts! And they're a size LAAARGE too!"

Principle Powers whizzes into the room as a shimmering ball of light before taking shape.

"I think that's quite enough, Boomer. The school doesn't need its teachers contributing to the property damage."

The sound wave inclined super looks about to protest but is instantly cowed by a stern look from his boss. He trudges out of the room and Powers rolls her eyes before leaving as well, in her usual flashy style.

* * *

This was unexpected but yes. You can ask questions to anyone (in the story) you want. Thanks for participating, Cat girl!


	3. Question 2: Victoria

Question from Freax: I have a few questions to ask! It's for Tori. Would you consider yourself a music freak? Why do you hate shopping? What is your power exactly? Do you consider yourself a good hero/hero support? Who is your favorite super villain/hero? Do you have a particular favorite song of yours? If you could have a theme song what would it be?

* * *

Since the broken glass from the gym windows is still being cleaned up the Q&A will be held in an empty classroom.

Walking into the classroom Victoria takes the seat at the front with the cue cards sitting on the desk. She takes a moment to look over the questions, glancing up then back down at them.

"Okay… um, wow that's a lot of questions." Shifting in her seat to get more comfortable she pushes some hair behind her ears.

"So I guess I'll start with the first card then. Would I consider myself a music freak? I guess so?" shrugging, her head tilts to the side as she reconsiders the question.

"That's not a very good answer though, right? I mean I guess it would depend on your definition of 'music freak' but I _do_ really like music. It's a constant in my life and I'll admit I'm kinda obsessed. Plus it kinda comes with the territory, considering my powers and all. Oh that kinda leads into another question."

Flipping to the next card, then the next one Victoria finds the question she's looking for. "You wanna know what my power is. Well I can control and manipulate sound waves. Manipulate more so than control actually. I don't know how to explain it exactly but it's like being able to push sound waves out of my body. I guess you could think of me like a speaker? You know how if you touch one while it's on you can feel the vibrations? Well I put out those vibrations too and I can decide how loud I wanna make them. You could think about making waves in water too. What I do is like splashing in water except I get to control how big I make the waves and pretty much where I'm sending them. I'm still working on the finer details."

Turning back to the question she skipped Victoria looks it over again before answering. "I hate shopping because… well I've just never liked it. It probably stems from when my mom would take me with her when I was a kid. I swear we'd be shopping for _hours_ and sometimes we wouldn't even get anything. And don't get me wrong, I'm an equal opportunity hater of shopping, even if I'm going shopping for something _I _want I get tired of quickly. I'd probably just buy everything off the internet if it wasn't for my mom, and now the girls, making me go out and do it.

"K, next question. Is it just me or are these going by fast? Anyway, do I consider myself a good hero/hero support? Well I'm actually in the hero class… though I sometimes think I'd be better suited to supporting another hero than going out on my own. But um, I do consider myself a 'good guy' but I definitely wouldn't say I'm the kinda hero that could be out there saving the world on a daily basis. Maybe just a town or city."

Shifting again in her seat as she relaxes into the routine of answering question, she slumps a little in the chair and flips to the next card.

"Who's my favorite villain/hero? Well… I'm technically not supposed to have a favorite villain but I do kinda like Catwoman. There are a lot of bad guys out there who live to cause havoc and hurt people, she doesn't. I mean sure she steals things but that's nothing compared to the villains who try to wipe out everyone on the planet."

"As for my favorite hero… that's a tough one. There are some that I admire as like role models and some I just think are cool. Like Wonder Woman and Batman, respectively. The whole Justice League is pretty impressive but those two are the ones that really stand out for me. I mean, Batman doesn't even have any powers! Which by the way would have had him classified as a sidekick if he'd gone to Sky High- wow, Layla's really rubbing off on me… where was I?" peeking back at the question is all it takes to get her back on track.

"Oh right! So Wonder Woman, she's literally an Amazon. How awesome is that? Plus she's a diplomat so she's out there preventing problems before they turn into world threatening situations. On a slightly unrelated side note, I heard that she and Batman are dating now. It hasn't been 100% confirmed but I've always thought they'd make a good couple. Sorry, I know that was off topic.

"Now then, back to the music questions. I wouldn't say I have a favorite song. It's actually really hard for me to choose, I don't even have a favorite group or band. My favorite genre is rock, though. And Magenta's introduced me to House music and Hard style. I actually didn't know there were categories past techno before she 'educated' me."

"I'm also sorry to say I have no idea what my theme song would be… though that would be pretty cool. I'm willing to take suggestions."

Smiling and tapping her fingers on the desk, things begin to get progressively more awkward as she sits there now that she's done answering questions. "Um…"

"You're free to go Victoria." Principal Powers says from the doorway.

"Oh! Right, I'll just…" blushing Victoria rises abruptly from her seat and nearly trips over the chair leg. Tilting her head down she lets her hair fall into her face as she walks past the Principal and out the down. And here she'd thought she'd gotten through the questions without embarrassing herself.

* * *

Thanks so much for asking Victoria questions! And so many too! This was pretty fun, it's been a while since I've written for Vicky.

I look forward to more questions in the future from anyone who's willing to ask.


	4. Question 3: Warren

Of course you can keep asking questions!

From Freax: Has your hair always had that red streak? You're power is fire, right? A pyrokinetic as I've heard can do some pretty good amount of damage. Do you think even without your power that you'd be able to fight and cause damage still? You read, right? What is your favorite book?

* * *

Warren enters the classroom before dropping into the chair provided and quickly flipping through the cue cards on the desk without actually reading them. Straightening in his seat he runs his hand through his hair before reading the first question out loud.

"Has your hair always had that red streak?" as he reads that particular streak of red hair falls back into his face.

"No actually. It showed up when I got my powers… okay next question." Shuffling the cards he lays the answered question to the side and moves onto the next one.

"Yes. My power is fire. I'm not sure if it's actually called pyrokinesis in my case, since I've always thought of that as being able to actually manipulate fire. And I can just kinda… throw it around. I mean I can create it too but I can't actually shape it or anything."

"Um, yeah it can do a lot of damage. Just as much as setting a normal fire would, except I can pretty much create it out of thin air so I could start a fire pretty much anywhere anytime." Setting those two questions aside he continues. He lets out a kind of surprised chuckle at the next question.

"Yeah I can still fight without my powers. It wouldn't be the same though, I mean I don't think I could take on a super villain without them but I could definitely last in a normal fight. I do actually know how to fight, you know? Plus I've been without my powers before. It's why pools and I don't get along well."

"Before you ask, no, War and Peace is not my favorite book, but I have read it. I read all the time but I couldn't really tell you my favorite book, because it always changes. Whenever I find a really good book and it's hard to put down it's got the potential to become my new favorite. Recently though, I've got into this book called The Maze Runner by James Dashner. It's pretty good but I haven't finished it yet, so no spoilers."

Putting the last remaining cards with the rest he shuffles them back in order and sets them in a neat stack on the desk as he gets up to go.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with Victoria." And with that he leaves the room, tossing a wave back over his shoulder.

* * *

Thanks once again for the questions! And no, sadly I personally have not read The Maze Runner but I've been thinking about it, in case you were wondering.

And please. ask as many questions as you want!


	5. Question 4: Magenta

Welcome back Freax: How did you get your powers and where exactly did they come from? I've noticed you share some.. differences to Layla, how exactly can you stand her? What do you think of Zach? You seem rather.. off/on about him. What genres of music do you listen to? What are some of the bands/musicians you listen to? Do you like grunge rock? What are some older bands have you heard of?

* * *

Rolling her eyes Magenta grabs the cue cards off of the desk and sits in the one behind it so she can prop her feet up on the first one.

"Okay question time, I guess. First question, How did I get my powers they just kinda happened. One day I was… hiding from my cousin, for a reason you don't need to know, and I shifted when she came looking around the corner. Not very long story, even shorter she did actually find me and ended up carrying me back to my parents because it would have taken forever for me to reach them as guinea pig."

"Oh yeah and I get my powers from both my parents actually they both shift, dad turns into animals and mom turns into… different bodies of water. No, they are not the Wonder twins, that would be weird. And yes they do get asked that a lot even though my dad is Chinese and my mom is German."

Flipping some hair out of her face she tosses the first card to the side, "Next question, Layla. Actually we get along really well. I think we stated getting close because Medulla liked to pair us together for assignments. She's also pretty smart and we get together all the time to do homework together. We have however reached an agreement, she will not try to dissuade me from eating meat and I will not order meat in every meal when we hang out, just to be contrary."

"Question number three. Zach. We're dating actually, and have been since the freshmen year homecoming dance. Don't tell him I said this, because I will deny it, but I think he's funny."

A small smile breaks out on her lips as she seems to reminisce for a moment. "And I like his power. Besides he has pretty good taste in comics. And I might find his darkish-ness kinda cute."

"Moving on, music. Skrillex and Deadmau5 are my favorites. But yeah, grunge is cool too."

Shifting in her seat she leans forward and begins counting on her fingers, "Alice in Chains, Nirvana, Creed, Foo fighters, and Godsmack. I listen to all of those guys."

Dumping the remaining cards on the desk Magenta rises to leave, "I think we're done here. And now I have to do homework, _fun_."

And she leaves the room just as she entered, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Don't mind Magenta, this is totally fun!

Also the reason she was hiding, before she got her powers, was because she was playing hide and seek with her younger cousin, who adores her. And yes, she likes comics.


	6. Question 5: Lash

Moongrave asks: Lash, do you have special clothes that stretch as far as you can? without hurting yourself of course! If so where do you get them? Is there some person who makes special clothes and outfits for the supers?

* * *

Smugly entering the room the elastic teen takes his seat. "It's about time somebody asked me some questions."

Leaning back in the chair so that the front legs came off the floor, Lash propped his feet up on the desk in front of him. "Alright adoring fan #1 let's see what you have to say."

Without moving from his comfortable position he stretches his arm past his legs to pick up the cue card. "You wanna know about my clothes huh? Yeah, they're specially made. I got them from a store for supers. You can get all kinds of stuff there. Clothes that stretch, clothes that shift with shapeshifter, fire proof stuff, the whole she-bang. Some of it can get kind pricey, depending on which store you go to. But most of the stuff is designed by the same lady I think. Edna something-or-other. I think her last name starts with an M? Whatever, that's not important, let's move on to the next question."

Stretching his arm back to the table to reach for the next card his hand comes in contact with nothing but fake wood. Feeling around the table top for a minute Lash gets frustrated and stretches his neck a bit to try and get a look at the desk past his feet.

Still unable to find anything he lets his feet fall to the floor and actually leans towards the desk, still finding nothing. "Are you kidding me? That's it! What the hell guys!"

"Mister Henley that type of language is inappropriate." Having come out of seemingly nowhere Principal Powers stands in the doorway of the classroom with a fairly impressive glare on her face; it's clearly a look she's perfected over the years as the super powered teen before her flinches slightly at her reprimand.

"Uh, sorry."

Rubbing the back of his neck Lash stands up and makes his way to the door as Principal Powers sternly points out it. "I think that'll be enough questions for you."

Trudging out to the hallway he mutters under his breath, " 's not like I had anymore anyway."

* * *

Thanks so much, Moongrave, for the question!

Oh, and don't mind Lash, he's a jerk and is lucky that you wanted to ask him questions at all.  
_Also I'm making Henley his last name since I couldn't find a listed one for him._


	7. Question 6: Will

Wonder Wolf: To Will: How would you feel if your dad stayed a baby forever and you had to take care of him? Dose Layla do anything that annoys you? What are your thoughts on Gwen? What do you plan on doing now that you are a super hero/sidekick? What kind of music do you like? What bands do you like? Does your dad make you lift weights still? (Should I have called it freight trains instead of weights? L.O.L.) That's all I wanted to ask Will Thanks, Wonder wolf ( A wolf howls in the background.)

* * *

Sitting in his seat Will twitches nervously, he's still not used to the whole interview type thing even though he's now considered part of the 'Stronghold Three'. "So I hear you guys got some questions for me?"

Sitting there awkwardly for a moment he lets his eyes wonder the classroom for a bit before looking down at the desk in front of him. "Oh! When did those get there… heh. Alright, so what would I do if my dad had stayed a baby? Man, I don't even know. I don't think I'm up for the responsibility of taking care of a baby. But it's not like I'd wanna give him up or anything! I guess I'd have to ask my grandparents to look after him. I mean, who better to raise him than his own parent… again."

Shifting in his chair, he puts a little too much strength into it and it makes a loud screeching sound against the linoleum. "Geez! Sorry 'bout that. Sooo next question? Does Layla do stuff that annoys me? Well yeah."

"I mean, just because we're dating doesn't mean that we aren't still, like best friends. And she's always been able to annoy me before that. Lemme see, what can I mention without getting in trouble. Okay! So Layla has this thing about cursing, she doesn't like it. So if you curse in front of her she just gives you this _look_. And you guys just don't understand. It's like the most judgmental look in the world! I swear sometimes if she's especially annoyed about it you'll end up feeling like you've done something to warrant a quadruple life sentence!"

"But you didn't hear any of that from me. Next question then, thoughts on Gwen. Um… you'd probably think that I'd be pretty upset at the betrayal and all but I'm really not. I'm more grossed out than anything. Seriously, she's actually old enough to be my mom!"

A shiver runs down his spine at the thought and his eye twitches a little bit before he tries to shake the image from his head. "Moving on now. I am in fact a superhero and once I graduate from Sky High I officially join the 'Stronghold Three'. Though Layla thinks it'd be a good idea if I go to college first. So I have a job to fall back on and plus there's the whole secret identity thing, so I kinda need a day job anyway."

Slipping the already answered cue cards to the side of the desk Will finds he still has a few more. "Music huh? Well I listen to a bunch of different types now that I know Tori. But I think I'd have to say my favorite band is Smashmouth. I've just always kinda liked them."

"Okay, last card." Laughing out loud a little he scooches closer to the desk, this time careful about the floors.

"Actually my dad never _made_ me lift the weights. It was just something I did to try and build up my strength and… fake super strength when he asked about it. Besides, I gave my weights to Warren."

"As for the freight trains, I actually have tried lifting one. Me and my dad kinda got carried away competing over who could lift the most. Of course, we did it where no one was just gonna casually be walking by and see us. So I flew us to an old rain depot and yeah… he won in case you're wondering. But I'm catching up to him!"

* * *

Thanks for the question Wonder Wolf! (nice background sound effects by the way)


	8. Question 7: Principal Powers

From Cat girl: To Principle Powers: Hi wonder woman! Were you a student at Sky high? Why did you become a Principle? You do know Coach boomer has a crush on you right? Sorry about the question I asked last time it caused a lot of windows to break when the coach went in his tantrum.

* * *

"Well this was unexpected." Clasping her hands Principal Powers relaxes into her plush office chair. This bout of questioning is happening in her personal office.

"I can't say I ever expected to receive any questions. But I'm perfectly willing to comply, from what I've seen these do seem like fun. Shall we get started then?"

Picking up the cue cards she taps them against the desktop to straighten the stack. Looking over the first card she blushes before moving to answer, "Well, I'm no Wonder Woman thought I do appreciate the compliment. And yes I attended Sky High as a teenager. Things were quite a bit different back then."

Clearing her throat gently, Principal Powers, sets the first card carefully to the side and moves on to the next question, "I became a Principal for two reason. I like looking after children and I like being in charge. While I was in school I entertained the idea of becoming a teacher but I found it didn't quite as much as I originally thought it would. Being a principal, however, afforded me a seat of power over both students and teachers. My alter ego was actually a principal to a normal high school while I was in the superhero workforce. But then I was offered this job and I couldn't bring myself to turn it down."

Setting the second card down on top of the first card and aligned it perfectly. "That was a bit more than your question asked for, sorry. Next question. Boomer? Well he certainly had a crush on me in high school he's grown out of it by now, for the most part at least. But yes, I am aware."

Setting the final card down on top of the other two just as carefully she once again clasped her hands on her desk. "It's alright. I don't blame you for the window incident. Really, Boomer is supposed to be more mature than that and certainly more professional. He should know better than to overreact like that."

* * *

Thanks for another question Cat girl! I got 3 prompts in pretty close succession, that was pretty exciting. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

_And in case anyone was thinking about it, yes I'm aware the the woman that played Principal Powers has also played Wonder Woman. But they are different people in the movie so..._


	9. Question 8: Zach

Cat girl:To Zach: Hey glow boy! Which parent did you get your powers from? Are you and Magenta dating? What do you like to do with your spare time? If you could have any other super power what would it be? That's all I wanted to know oh and...( A beautiful skinny blond hair emerald green eyed teenager wearing a cat woman outfit walks in.) Just wanted to leave with a dramatic exit! ( Back flips to the dor and disappears in a cloud of smoke.) Thanks, Cat girl

* * *

Slouching over his desk Zach leans a little further over it to look out the classroom doorway as the smoke clears. "Oooook, that was… I wanna say it was weird but I've seen stranger stuff here, yo."

Leaning back enough to actually sit in his chair he makes himself comfortable before picking up his first cue card. "Alright so the mysterious cat girl wants to know… ok so I guess I got my powers from my dad. Or at least his side of the family."

He taps the edge of the first card against the table top as he read the next before a grin spreads across his face, "Yeah me and Maj are dating!"

It's clear he's excited to talk about his particular subject as he sits up straighter and nods energetically. "We've been dating pretty much since half way through freshmen year. It's pretty great-"

Catching himself before he goes off on a total rant about some things he probably shouldn't mention, Zach settles back down into his chair, "Y'kno, it's cool, yo."

There's a moment of awkward silence as he nods his head in a way he must think makes him look cool and collected.

"So… anyway." Shifting the second card to the side he quickly reads over the next question, "You wanna know about what I do in my free time. I usually hang out with my friends. I play video games with Ethan, me and Maj read comi- um r-read stuff…"

Ruffling his her through the top of his neon visor her murmurs to himself under his breath, "Man that was weak."

Clearing his throat and straightening his posture a bit he continues, "And I practice my raps. Gotta keep it fresh y'know."

Popping his collar he nods to himself again.

"Ok, so last question then… Um what superpower would I want? Forget that! I don't want another power, I don't care what anyone says, mine is sick. As is. Ipso-facto. End of story."

With that he tosses the card he's holding back down to the desk before he stands to leave. As he tries to make a cool exit and swagger out he trips over the leg of the chair he'd been sitting in and nearly falls. He manages to catch himself before he's out the door, a light blush on his cheeks and a faint yellow green glow cast on the walls that shows up when he enters the slightly darker hallway.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that, it was... different writing for Zach. Thanks again Cat girl for the question.


	10. Question 9: Speed

Cat girl:To Speed: (Purrs like a house cat.) Hello speedy. I have a dare for you I dare you to go walk through the halls and class rooms of the entire school wearing nothing but a too too ( Sorry if I misspelled it.). If you pass that dare I have another one for you I dare you to kiss Gwen a thousand times and tell her you don't care she's an old lady because it'll never stop you loving her. Its either that or..kiss me. ( A beautiful skinny blond hair emerald green eyed teenager walks in wearing her cat woman outfit still.) So what will it be? I'll stick around to hear his answer ( Cat girl sits down on the table in front of him watching.) To Emerald Graze: Hey there dude thanks for putting up with my questions I hope you don't mind me asking a few more. Thanks, Cat girl

* * *

Looking at the cat girl sitting across from him, Speed raises an eyebrow. "You dare me to go through the school in a tutu? Seriously? That's so unoriginal, but fine, I'll do it."

He gets up and snatches the tutu off of the cat girl's desk. "You know the school's empty thought right? no one's here but us and Powers. These interview things only ever happen after school hours."

Trying to act nonchalant he steps into the hallway and closes the door behind him, he isn't completely able to hide his blush though. Pretty girls don't usually flirt with him.

After about five second the door opens again and Speed is standing there in an undershirt, his boxers, and the florescent turquoise tutu. He walks in and sets the rest of his clothes down on his desk. As he turns around to exit the room again it looks like he's about to zip out of the room until Cat girl inturrups him and point out that the dare clearly states that he must _walk_.

Rolling his eyes, Speed trudges out of the room and begins walking down the hallway. Getting up from her own seat Cat girl begins to follow but stops at the door and only watches till he reaches the end of the hall and turns down another. Figuring this'll probably take a while and it won't be nearly as much fun as she'd anticipated since no one else is present Cat girl walks off in search of the teachers' lounge to raid the snack machine.

When Speed finally gets back to the original classroom he enters to find Cat girl lounging on the teacher's desk picking through a couple bags of chips, a pack of Reese's cups, and a line of starburst. Speed blushes again but tries to hide it by turning away from her.

He didn't take quite as long as she had anticipated, which mean he most likely sped walked through the school, which was saying a lot considering his power, Cat girl narrows her eyes at him but lets it go.

Grabbing his stuff he changes back in the hall again before returning to his desk for the next question. Of course, it turns out the next question is also a dare. "You're just setting me up now. There's no way I could go see Gwen even if I wanted to. She locked up in super-juvie."

Cat girl smirks and climbs off of the desk sauntering over to the speedster. He stands a little too quickly, bumping the desk. He shifts nervously which ends up looking more like a nervous twitch when his powers slip through a bit.

Cat girl raises an eyebrow in question, waiting. Speed clears his throat and shrugs a shoulder. In a sudden gust of wind Speed is gone and Cat girl is left standing there with wide surprised eyes and the distinct impression that it feels like she's just been kissed.

* * *

It's no problem! Your questions are fun to answer. I totally wasn't expecting a dare though. Hope you all liked this chap!


	11. Question 10: Gwen

Cat girl:To Gwen: Hello Gwen. I have a few questions for you. Did you have a crush on Will? Why did you become a villain? If you could have any power what would it be? How long will you be confined here? If your plans did work and you ended up ruling the world..then what? I mean it gets pretty boring after having taken over the world. How's your sidekick you know that annoying guy that keeps saying: Uncle uncle uncle. whenever you choke him? Hey Gwen while questioning Speedy weedy I mean uh..speed ( Cat girl blushes.) I got in to the teacher's lounge room and got some snacks here ( Cat girl tosses Gwen a package of star bursts and a butter finger bar.) See ya Gwen Thanks, Cat girl

* * *

Gwen enters the room provided for prisoner visitations wearing power nullifying cuffs; a guard leads her over to a chair on the other side of a thick pane of bulletproof glass.

"First of all, let me begin by saying that I did not want to participate in this little interview. But they gave me the option of either answering these questions or going out for my scheduled bout of community service for the day. So here I am. Let's get the over with."

The first cue card is propped up against the glass for her to see, "Are you seriously asking me this? no, I didn't actually have a crush on Will Stronghold. in case you haven't been kept up to date, there is a significant age difference. Even if I don't look it I'm the same age as his parents. Next question."

The first cue card is swapped out for the next, Gwen rolls her eyes after reading it, "I became a villain because no one ever acknowledged me as the hero I was meant to be. So what better way to show them the error of their ways, than to defeat them all."

She looks pointedly down at the cue card until it is quickly swapped for the third. "I don't want other powers. Mine are perfect, but because there are _**others**_ who can't appreciate my powers doesn't mean there is anything wrong with them."

There is a certain amount of venom in her tone when talking about this particular subject. The guard standing a few feet behind Qwen motions for a subject change. The next card is displayed.

"I will be _here_, specifically, until I am once again old enough to be tried as an adult and then there will be a retrial to decide whether I will be considered rehabilitated or sent to the Maximum Security Prison for Supers."

The cards are swapped out once again and this time Gwen scoffs, "What would I do after taking over the world? Whatever I want of course. You might think it would be boring but you have never considered that there would literally be nothing standing in my way of anything ever again. With an army of supers raised and train by yours truly no one would ever be able to oppose me. And once my rule is firmly established I could do anything. Travel the world, own all of the top of the line fashion, I could even climb Mount Everest is I wanted. All the time in the world would be mine to do with as I wished. And with a few adjustments to my Pacifier I could live as long as I want, young and beautiful forever, if I so desired."

The guard in the background takes a noticeable step forward and insistently gestures to move on to the next question. "Stitches? You want to know about Stitches? He's in prison as well, though a different one considering he could be charged as an adult. I don't know much about what going on with him besides that. It's not as if I receive updates."

When Cat girl tosses Gwen the snack foods Gwen looks back at her unimpressed, a brow raised as she watches the food bounce off of the glass, "Did you really think that was going to work?"

With the questions finished the guard leads Qwen out of the room to return her to her cell.

* * *

Sorry if she's a bit rude but what do you expect? They won't even let her wear pink in super-juvie.


	12. Question 11: Layla

Cat girl:To Layla: Hi Layla! I have a couple of questions for you. What did you see in Will that you liked? What do you like most about your powers? If you could have any other power what would it be? Can your powers of plants bring other plants back to life? If so can you come over my house and bring my moms lilac and rose bush back to life? Hey Layla want a star burst? ( Cat girl tosses Layla the package of star bursts.) Gwen was in solitary confinement so she couldn't have any. To Emerald Graze: For chapter twenty or one hundred can we have a party? I want Cat girl to show off her moves and voice . Also can we keep asking the same super hero questions so that we won't run out of them? That's all. Thanks, Cat girl

* * *

Layla sits down in the grass with a smile on her face, "I hope you don't mine. But it's such a nice day out, so I refused to be confined to that class room when we could be outside."

Picking up the singular cue card with all of her questions written on it, as the flora-kinetic had requested in order not to waste paper, Layla begins with the first question.

"What did I see in Will? Well he's my best friend and we've been friends since we were little. And let's face it, after the lima bean thing and finding out his parents were supers too, of course we became close. The crush kinda developed on its own from there, plus I always thought he was kinda cute."

Blushing Layla averts her eyes and stares down at the cue card for a bit longer than necessary.

"Um, so what do I like most about my powers? Definitely the connection with nature. It's kind of like being able to speak with the plants on some level. And they'll tell me what kind of push they need for a certain outcome."

"If I could have any power I wanted…" looking thoughtful she careful considers her answer, "I guess I'd like to try flying. I mean, it's always amazing when will takes me flying but I bet it'd been even cooler if I could do it myself."

"Yes, my powers can bring just about any plant back to life as long as it hasn't been burned or been dead for too long. And I wouldn't mind fixing your moms flowers… but um, only if you live close enough nearby. I'm afraid I can't travel cross country for that, I don't really have the means or the time. Sorry."

Catching the package of starburst but nearly dropping it Layla looks at the candy excitedly, "Ooo, starburst, I love starburst! The pink ones are my favorite, will likes the red ones, Ethen likes the orange ones, and both Zach and Maj like the yellows. I'll save it still we're all hanging out so we can share."

Shoving the package into a pocket of her flow-y green skirt, she hesitates on a thought, "Wait you visited Royal Pain?"

Before the flora-kinetic can get an answer Cat girl has disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Of course you can ask the same supers more questions! I completely encourage it and look forward to seeing what else you'll ask!

…I'll consider the party idea, it sounds interesting but this is a Q&A so I'm not sure.


	13. Question 12: Will

Cat girl:To Will: Hi Will. I see you met my best friend wolf girl. I have some question for you. If the whole city was in danger do you think you could save it all by yourself? What is the greatest challenge for you when it comes to your powers? What movies do you like to watch? Who is your favorite hero to fight alongside of you?...besides Layla. Can you fly to outer space? Also can you persuade your Dad to come on the question and answer? I really want to ask him a few questions. That's all oh and ( Tosses Will a packet of red star bursts.) Layla asked me to give them to you. See ya later ;) Thanks, Cat girl

* * *

Looking more relaxed than the first time he'd answered the questions, Will relaxes in his chair.

"If the _whole_ city was in danger? No way, there's no way I could save it all by myself. I might have my mom and dad's powers but I'm still only one person. But luckily I'll never have to worry about that. Even if mom and dad aren't here I'll still have my friends for back up."

"The greatest challenge I have to face with my powers is, well, minding my strength. It may sound kind of lame but it's something that I really have to keep track of. Despite how it may seem, not everyone I know have super invulnerability. So I could end up accidentally hurting someone. Warren can take a hit so I don't have to worry about it when I'm hanging out with him too much but the others aren't as lucky. Oh, and for a bit in the beginning I had some trouble with just kinda floating off when I didn't mean to but that was surprisingly easy to get a handle of. Especially with mom's help."

"My favorites are action movies mostly. But I do kinda like watching westerns with my dad. And the chick flicks Layla likes to watch aren't bad either."

"Like which hero would I like to fight alongside or just who do I work best with? … I'll just answer both. So I actually still work really well with Warren. Like to the point that if I wasn't gonna be working with my parents after Sky High I think me and Warren would make a great team. Besides that though, I think it's be really cool to team up with a Green Lantern. How cool are those constructs, right?"

He chuckles at the next question, "No I can't fly to space. My powers don't include breathing in space. Huh, but if I had a space suit maybe…"

Will looks thoughtful as he considers it, "That'd be cool… Anyway um, you had another question."

Reading over the last card a huge grin breaks out over his face, "Yeah, my dad would totally love to answer questions! He's always up for those kinds of things. I'll tell him you asked."

* * *

Sorry this took so long, I graduated from college and then I didn't have any internet when I came home.


End file.
